One Last Breath
by dragynshart
Summary: Based on Creeds "One Last Breath"....


A/N: None of the characters here belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling, and the song "One Last Breath" belongs to Creed....  
  
  
  
One Last Breath  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
  
And I'm trying to escape  
  
Harry lay in bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts of the end of fourth year ran through his head. Cedric, his parents, Mad Eye Moody. He took off his glasses and put them on his bedside table. He ran his hands down his face. He sat up and looked at his desk where there sat a vial filled with a blue liquid. It sat on top of a stack of letters, signed and sealed, waiting to go out. At the moment he was alone. His owl's cage sat empty; Hedwig was out on a run. He put his glasses back on, stood up, and walked slowly over to the desk. He pulled out the chair and sat down.  
  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say  
  
  
  
Harry turned on the light and picked up the vial. He held it up to the lamp, watching the light shine through it. It was krakens blood. Extremely hard to find and very rare. It was a poison. He remebered going for it. He had walked into Knockturn Alley and gone strait to the apothicary. He had had his cloak drawn close and the hood down far over his head to make sure that no one noticed him. He paid dearly for the poison but it hadnt mattered to him. It had barely made a dent in his fortune. Harry was tired of the dreams, of the nightmares. He couldnt take living with the guilt that he had killed Cedric Diggory.  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
  
  
Harry put down the vial and picked up the letters. He shuffled through them, looking over each one carefully as if to imprint their memory into his mind. There were five of them. One was to his mentor and headmaster, Proffesor Dumbledore. In it he explained his reasoning and apologized for his weakness. He just wasnt strong enough.... The next two letteres were to his best friends, Ron and Hermione. It was short and to the point. He wanted to make sure Ron didnt blame himself for what was to happen and that Hermioned didnt dwell to much. He didnt want Ron to think he had somehow caused this because he had not believed Harry at the beggining of the year. The fourth letter was to his Godfather, Sirius Black. In it he thanked Sirius for all of his help, for believing in him. It asked him not to hate Harry for taking his own life. It explained the pain Harry felt from the nightmares, from the memories and begged Sirius to forgive him.  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
  
Somewhere in His grace  
  
I cried out heaven save me  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say  
  
  
  
Harry picked up the last and final letter. It was to Ginny Weasley, Rons little sister. For the past year Harry had begun to have feelings for Ginny, more than brotherly feelings. He knew that Ginny had had feelings for him since she had met him but Harry was sure that after these past few months those feelings had disapeared. After all, he had as good as killed Cedric and who could love a murderer.  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
Harry placed Ginnys letter on top of the others and picked up the vial. The poison would be quick. It would stop the heart slowly and painlessly. He uncorked the vial and brought it to his lips. Then stopped as he heard a tapping sound at the window. Frowing, he re-corked the vial and stood up. He opened the window and in flew a little brown fluff. Recognizing it as Pig, Rons owl, he automatically reached out and grabbed. He untied the letter around its leg and let Pig go. Pig flew to Hedwigs cage and settled down. Sitting down again, Harry opened the letter. But it wasnt from Ron. It was from Ginny.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope all is well with you. I know that it must be rough living with the muggles, especially after what happened this year, but dont let them get you down. We all miss you here and cant wait for you to and visit. Mum is worrying her self sick wondering if the muggles are feeding you enough and treating you right. Ron almost had Dad convinced to come and get you last night, convinced you were dead or something, but a letter from Dumbledore asking him to wait a few more weeks stopped him. Harry, I know that you look at me as if I am a little sister. But I dont think of you as a brother, and I will never be able to. Im sorry if this is uncomportable for you but I dont care, I need to get this out. Harry, I love you. I love you so very much it hurts. I know what happened this last year has hurt you and in turn it has hurt me to know you are hurting. Please down let it get you down, please know that we, that I, and here for you, always and forever. I love you Harry, more that life itself. Write me back Harry, love you, talk to you soon. Love Always and Forever, Ginny  
  
  
  
Sad eyes follow me  
  
But I still believe there's somthing left for me  
  
So please come stay with me  
  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
Harry read the letter through a second time, not believing his eyes. She didnt hate him. She loved him. She didnt hate him! Harry put down the letter and looked at the vial filled with poison. Outside day dawned and dark became light. The sun came up and shone through Harrys window. Suddenly everything looked better, the road ahead became easier. In a quick movement, before he had time to change his mind, Harry picked up the vial and threw it out the window, smiling when he heard it crash upon the street, breaking into millions of tiny shards of glass. He turned and picked up the letters. Taking each one he tore them into pieces then threw them into the garbage. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He had taken the first step. The road wouldnt be easy but it would be traveled. And he would travel it with friends at his side.  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : ok, so its a little corny but I like it... review please but no flames!! 


End file.
